Verliy we establish the law!!!!!!
MUSLIMS IN OUR NATION GIVEN WITH FOUR 4 WIVES WITH ONE MAN SUPPOSEDLY THEIR HUSBAND WITH OUR TAX DOLLARS TO EAT UP OUR FOOD FOR US THEY WIPE THEIR MOUTHS AND SAY THEY DID NO HARM ! IDOLATRY THEY NEED DEPORTED THEIR CRIMINALS AND GUILTY OF TERRORISM KILL CULT QURAN SAYS THEY HAVE TO BE KILL DIE THEY DON'T OBEY THE QURAN AND KILL , RAPE , AND LIE ! GET IT YET AMERICA! SO FAR THEIR SUCCEEDING OUT MONEY RESOURCES ARE BEING DEPLETED & OUR CHILDREN INTERMARRYING WITH THEM, AND RAPED TOO & SOME BEHEADED, & THEY ARE CONSUMING IT BEING HERE ! GODS WORD SAID THOSE WHO ARE WEAK IN THE FAITH RECEIVE BUT DOUBTFUL DISPUTERS LEAVE THEM IT THEY DON'T DENIES THE QURAN AS THEIR GOD ! THEY ARE KNOWN TERRORIST ! ISN'T THAT WHAT THEY ALWAYS TREATING US WITH BEING CHRISTIAN TO DENIES OUR GODS PLAN FOR MANS SALVATION AND ACCEPT THE QURAN AS GOD TO GET THE THROAT CUT LIKE THE REPORTER WHO WAS PUBLICIZED AND POSTED WAS TREATED IN THE PAST YEAR OR SO & THE WOMEN IN THE WORK PLACE WHO CO-WORKER CUT HER THROAT IN ALLAH NAME NOT PREACHING ANOTHER JESUS OUR GOD TEN COMMANDMENT TELLS US NOT TO KILL! ! GOD HAS A CONTROVERSY OVER ALL MEN, WE SHOULDN'T ALLOW THEM TO ENTER OUR NATION! WITH THEIR IDOLATRY HERE ! THE CURSE CAUSE MORE WILL SURELY COME THE BIBLE SAYS, WHEN THE FOOD INCREASE THEY INCREASE THAT EAT IT , WE WANT TO BE A FERTILE NATION AND HAVE OUR QUIVERS FULL , NOT THEM WITH OUR OWN! IF WE DON'T TAKE CARE OF OTHER MENS THINGS WHO WILL GIVE US THAT WHICH IS OUR OWN! INCREASE EATING OUR FOOD IN THEIR IDOLATRY! HIM THAT HAS THE MORE WILL BE GIVEN AND HIM THAT HAS NOT EVEN THAT WHICH HE HAS IT SHALL BE TAKEN , WATCHING FOR ALL GOOD WEALTH AND EDIFICATION'S, THAT THEY MAY BE ASHAMED AND TURN TO CHRIST AND REPENT AF OR SALVATION TO FLEE THE EVIL DAY OF WRATH, , IN THESE GATES AND EVERLASTING DOOR TELLS ME TO DEPORT THEM TO NOT BECOME PARTAKERS WITH THEIR SINS SEE A THIEF AND CONSENT YOU BECOME PARTAKERS WITH ADULTERERS HOLY BIBLE SAID! VERILY WE ESTABLISH THE LAW THE HOLY BIBLE SAYS, PLUS THEIR ENERGY HOGS THEY HAVE ELECTRIC IN THEIR NATION ALL PARTAKER WITH OTHER MENS SINS HAVING ONE PURSE WHEN CONSENTING WITH OTHER MENS SIN 'S, IN CHRIST WE ARE UNDER GRACE, AND FREE ARE MOTHER NOT IN BONDAGE WITH HER CHILDREN BIBLE SAID IS UP ABOVE AND FREE THOSE WHO IN CHRIST UNDER GRACE WHEN WE SIN WE SIN AGAINST THE LAWS OF GOD , AND THE STING OF SIN IS DEATH THE STRENGTH OF SIN IS THE LAWS OF GOD SIN FIRST REAPS CORRUPTION IN THE FLESH AND AFTERWARDS DEATH, IF NOT CONFESSED AND TURNED AWAY FORM PRACTICING THAT SIN, THEY'RE UNDER THE LAW AND THEY DON'T KEEP THEM HAD THEY THEY NOT FOUND GOD MARRYING CHILD BRIDES ONE SMALL CHILD WAS RAPED BY THEIR MARRIAGE PEDOPHILIA AND SHE WALKED THROUGH HE STREETS AND BLEED TO DEATH SICK PERVERTED KILL CULT MUSLIMS LOVE UNIVERSALLY HEARD LANGUAGE THAT EXCEEDS THAT KIND OF ACTIONS THEY'RE , IN BONDAGE BECAUSE SATAN BLINDED THEIR MINDS LEST THEY REPENT AND TURN TO GOD FOR SALVATION AND ACCEPT CHRIST AND THEIR SAVIOR & WALK IN LOVE! GODS ONLY PLAN FOR MANS SALVATION, WITH THEIR CHILDREN ABRAHAM HAD TWO SONS ONE BY A SARAH'S HANDMAID HAGAR PHARAOHS DAUGHTER GIVEN TO SARAH FOR DEBT PHARAOH FELT HE OWED SARAH FOR TELLING A HALF TRUTH TO HIM SO HE TAKEN HER IN THINKING HE WANTED TO MARRY SARAH, GOD CLOSED UP HIS HOUSEHOLD WOMBS AND NO ONE OF HIS ALREADY WIVES CONCEIVED , PHARAOH LEARNED THE TRUTH WHAT THEY'D DID TELLING HIM A LIE TO PREVENT HIM FROM KILLING ABRAHAM AND TAKING SARAH FOR HIS WIFE WHY THEY LIED TO PHARAOH IN THE FIRST PLACE ON THE MARTIAL STATICS OF SARAH, , AND THAT SHE WASN'T AVAILABLE WOMEN SHE'D MARRIED HER HALF BROTHER ABRAHAM, CHRIST LINE CHILDREN OF THE FAITH CAME THROUGH, , AND SARAH WAS A FREE WOMEN SARAH HIS HALF SISTER, FROM HIS DADS WIFE, ABRAHAM ASKED GOD WILL YOU MAKE MY SON FROM HAGAR TO INHERITANCE THE ONE THE PROMISES ARE TO COME THROUGH GOD TOLD HIM NO , BUT IT WILL BE SARAH SEED YOUR LINE WILL BE CALLED TO RECEIVE THE PROMISES SALVATION THROUGH GRACE UNDER CHRIST BY FAITH, MUSLIMS SINS SEE THE PICTURE IS WORTH A THOUSAND WORDS, IF YOU KEPT GODS LAWS YOU COULD THEN RECONCILE EVIL WHEN YOU SEE IT IN THE GATES IT! The Spoons makes wookie fat cursed under dietary law non-kosher for breaking the law of God , blessing for keeping dietary laws Leviticus 11 Deuteronomy 28 &30 Isaiah 66 I set life and death over you blessing and cursing s choose this day whom you will serve the sting of sin is death the strength of sin is the laws of God ! Bound Under a Oaths to God ! you have a choose which one are you choosing ! https://youtu.be/7p2Zs7H_Qychttp://www.ebay.com/itm/311557923347... Category:On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Images Wiki Content Community